Natsu:back in time
by NatsuDragneel14
Summary: after Alvarez wipes out fiore natsu is the last one alive after seeing the dead body of hisui e fiore the person he loved. he was ready to end it all but mavis didnt like what happened so she made a deal with natsu and sent him back in time to x782 the day lissana disappeared.
1. prologue

"talking"

"YELLING"

**"Fire Dragon's iron fist!" (magic/attack)****(thoughts)**

Natsu looks at all his friends bodies as they cover the landscape. he then sees Hisui E Fiore dead on the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" "WHYYYY!!!!!!!" Natsu screams. (why did they all have to die?!?!?)

"you were too weak natsu" zeref tells him, zeref then disappears without a trace.

"im just gonna kill myself I have no one left..." natsu says depressed as he silently sobs. (well this is it i guess ill see you soon)

"natsu u can save them" a female voice says.

"HOW CAN I SAVE PEOPLE THAT ARE DEAD!?!?!?!? natsu screams when he turns around to see whos speaking. (how can i save them?)

"calm down... I can send u back in time with my remaining energy" mavis tells natsu. (i hate seeing my guild like this if i can help save them ill sacrafice myself)

"if it means being able to save the ones I love then so be it, I accept" natsu tells mavis. as he silently sobs. (ill get stronger no matter what)

"Ok then.. u will keep your magic but your age will change due to me sending u back" Mavis explains. (be ready natsu its uo to you...)

"That's ok, anything for fairytail and.. her..." natsu replays (lets do this)

"Ok then here goes nothing" "i call upom the heavens send this boy back in time to a place where he was young: time magic great heaven reverse!!!" Mavis screams as a golden light surrounds natsu. (save fairytail natsu) mavis thinks as she disappears.

x782

A golden light surrounds natsus sleeping body and replaces his current mind with his future one.

End.

NatsuDragneel14: there first of the new fanfic this is what im working on while im thinking about my other fanfic bye


	2. chapter 1: x782 and new journey begins

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"Fire Dragon's roar!" (Magic/attack)

(Thoughts)

x782

*As natsu wakes up he notices hes in his house again*

"Did it work?" Natsu questions himself as he gets up to walk to the bathroom. (i hope it did)

"Did what work?" Happy asks from behind natsu (he seems off)

"Nothing u need to worry about buddy" natsu says as he smiles.(it worked this is good real good)

"Ok then" happy replies to natsu

"Hey buddy. I'm gonna go on a long training journey" natsu tells the blue cat (hope he isn't to sad I cant take him)

"Aye sir!" Happy says (why would he want to get stronger)

"But... I cant take you" natsu tells him in a sad tone (sorry happy it's for the best)

"What why????" Happy says as tears well up in his eyes (why does he not want me going)

"Because I just cant ok, I'll explain when i get back" natsu tells happy (sorry I'm so sorry)

"Ok natsu... I'll stay with mira and tell the guild so u dont have to" happy says as he silently sobs (why? natsu why?)

"Thank you happy" natsu says with a small smile (I love you... son)

"Aye sir!" Happys says as he flys out the window and torwards the guild.

As happy enters the guild natsu is already out of magnolia.

"What's wrong happy?" Mira asks (hes never this sad not even when lisanna death happened)

"Natsu left me he said he'll be back in due time" happy says as he is crying (natshu... what made u want to get stronger)

Mira quickly hugs happy.

"Itll be ok u can stay with me until he gets back" mira says sad for the cat (why would natsu leave him behind somethings up)

"Why is happy crying?" Erza asks with her usual death glare

"Natsu left on a journey... without him" mira replied still comforting the cat.

"When he gets back ima tech him a lesson" erza declares. (Why would he leave happy)

Somewhere in the middle of a forest.

"I must get stronger then anyone" "to protect the ones I care about" natsu declares as he starts training.

End.

NatsuDragneel3969: chapter 1 done! cya!


	3. chapter 2: the king of dragongods

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"Fire Dragon's roar!" (Magic/attack)

(Thoughts)

*1month later*

"I've come a far way for only a month in" natsu says panting.

(Natsus about 1/4 stronger then he was in cannon during that time frame)

"I got to get stronger... to protect everyone I wont let it happen again" natsu says as he pushes himself harder then before.

(Meanwhile he failed to notice a figure watching him)

"He wants to get stronger to protect this country... maybe I can help him" ??? Says (this also could be a little fun)

*1 month later*

I *pant* have *pant* to *pant* get *pant* stronger natsu says out of breath

(I got to protect them protect her...)

"I can help you with that" said a mysterious voice from behind natsu

"Who are you?" Natsu says while taking a fighting stance

"Well this is just my human form let me transform" said ????

"my name is Drago, I am the king of the DragonGods" Drago said as he let it sink in to the boy.

"If you can make me stronger to protect this country then I'm all in" natsu said determined to get stronger

"Well then let's get started" said dragon as he started to prepare

(And so Deagon started to train natsu)

End.

NatsuDragneel3969: natsus gonna have alot of elements do to dragon being the king of DragonGods. Hopefully it works out well. Natsu will be 18 Lucy 17 gray 18 erza 19 when natsu returns in 784 peace.


	4. chapter 3: Lucy heartphillia

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" (Magic/attack)

(Thoughts)

*time skip 2 years*

"You've come a long way natsu" drago smiled down at the boy (he is truly remarkable)

"Thanks but I got stuff to do today I'll be back later ok I'm heading out" natsu replied (i got to get Lucy to join fairy tail)

"Ok see ya later natsu" drago said (I wonder what hes up to)

*timeskip:hargeon*

"Finally here" natsu said (time to get Lucy to join fairytail, then finish off the last few months of my taining)

*with lucy*

"I cant beleive that old geezer only knocked off 1000 jewels" Lucy exclaims

"Salamander-sama!!!" A random girl screams

"Salamander!" Lucy exclaims (they mean the fire mage from fairytail that disappeared 2 years ago?!?!?!?!?)

*in crowd*

"Is this love?" Lucy whispers with hearts in her eyes (what's gone over me!)

*suddenly someone bumps past her into the middle of the crowd by bora*

"So your salamander from fairytail?" Asks the man in the cloak (hehe ik its Bora let's just screw with him a bit)

"Yes what of it?" Asked salamander(bora)

"Well then... stop taking my moniker poser!!! Take this!" "Fire Dragon's iron fist!" Natsu exclaims as he punches Bora so hard he goes flying into his ship causing the ship to sink (maybe you shouldnt take my moniker hehe)

*as the crowd disperses Lucy walks up to natsu*

"I heard you say you moniker is it true? Are you really the salamander from fairytail" Lucy questions with a bit of excitement (I csnt beleive after 2 years hes here)

"Yes, names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" natsu says (this will be easier then last time)

"Can I buy you lunch for stopping his charm spell" Lucy says

"Sure" natsu says with his all too well grin

*at restraunt*

"So why havent you been at fairytail for 2 years" Lucy asks him (there goes all my money)

"Training" natsu said (I cant tell her the reason for it tho)

"Oh, do you plan on going back to fairytail?" Lucy asks

"Yes in a few months" natsu said while still stuffing his mouth full of food

"I wish I could be a member of fairytail" Lucy said

"Gramps will let you in he let's practically anyon in as long as there nice" natsu says

"Wait really?!?!?" Lucy exclaims ( I didnt know it was that easy)

"Yup well thanks for the food" "oh and go to fairytail you'll be welcomed" natsu said while walking off (there we go now back to Drago)

*Lucy Pov*

"I guess I should listen to him and head there" Lucy said heading for the train station

*timeskip fairytail guild hall*

"I'm finally here!" "Well here goes nothing" Lucy says while she walks into the guild

"Hello how may I help you?" Asks mira while smiling

"I would like to join the guild" Lucy says (omg its mirajane strauss!!!!!)

"Shure thing" "where and what color" mira asks

"Pink and on my right hand" Lucy said (finally I'm a member of fairytail!)

"There you go" mira said

"Thank you!" Lucy exclaims (I'm so happy right now!)

End.

NatsuDragneel3969: there we go chapter 3 finished hope it's good so far. Cya


	5. chapter 4: lullaby and guild masters

"talking"

"YELLING"

"Fire Dragon's iron fist!" (Magic/attack)

(Thoughts)

Natsu POV

"I'm back drago" natsu says as he enters the cave (time to finish my training)

"Good, we got to finish your training" drago said

*time skip 2 months*

"Thank you drago, I'll get sven stronger" natsu said with a teary eyed smile (I'll miss you)

"Farewell, natsu make me and igneel proud" drago said while disappearing

"Well guess it's time to meet them at clover" natsu said while walking in the direction of clover town (I'm coming home, fairytail)

*timeskip clover*

*kageyama just stopped tryna use lullaby*

"Master!" Erza yells

*suddenly a voice screams*

"ILL HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL MY SELF" lullaby yells

"What?!? It can talk!?" Gray says surprised (this is not good)

"Behold my true form humans" lullaby says showing is massive size to the group

"Gray, let's do this" erza says in a demanding tone

I guess I can try to put this demon on ice" gray says activating his magic

*they attack lullaby with all they got but only manage to put a few holes in it*

"Is that all you humans got now behold my music!!!" Lullaby exclaims as the demon activates the music but nothing comes out

"You cant use it with all those holes in you"erza said (damn that's all we did tho)

"No matter I'll just wipe you with my fist" lullaby says

*suddenly a cloaked figure walks past the guild masters*

"Hey stay back that's a demon" makarov tells him (I dont want someone to get hurt)

"LULLABY!"the cloaked person yells (this is gonna be fun)

"what do you want puny human" lullaby asks annoyed

"go to hell" "Fire dragon king mode: 5%"

"What?!?!?" Lullaby exclaims

"Fire Dragon Kings Roar!!" The cloaked figure screams as a torrent of crimson flames easily the size of half the demon

*everyone widens there eyes in shock as the demon gets burned to ash with one attack and only 5% of the power*

"What the hell! Who are you?!?!?" Geay exclaims

"I'm sad gray, you dont remember me" natsu says as he takes off his hood to show his shoulder length pink hair

"Natsu?!?!?!?" Gray exclaims completly surprised to see him

"Natsu... why did you leave happy and disappear for 2 years?" Erza asks in a demanding tone

"One, you have no say over what I do" "two, I was training" natsu says a bit irritated

"What was that?" Erza asks menacingly (ima teach him a lesson)

"I said you have no say in what I do titania" natsu says now upset (man was she always like this?)

"I'll teach you a lessson!" Erza exclaim as she pulls a sword down torwards natsu

"Now now erza no need to act so childish" natsu says as he catches the sword in between two fingers and snaps the sword (this is hilarious)

"Wha?!?!?" Erza says in complete shock (just how strong did he get)

"Did flame-brain just break erza sword with only two fingures?" Gray asks flabbergasted at what he saw

"Yes gray it surprises me too" makarov says (just how strong have you gotten natsu...)

"Now then erza the reason I left to train is to get stronger to protect my family" natsu said now calm (maybe she'll actually take me seriously now)

"Fair enough, but you owe happy" erza said

"I know I do" natsu said

"Guess we should head to the guild" Lucy questions (natsu you made a damn good entrance)

"Yes Lucy your right" "well let's go, natsu I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to have you back" makarov says as the group head back to magnolia

E.n.d

NatsuDragneel14: chapter 4 done I'm really enjoying writing this story reviews are appreciated as well as tips or questions.


	6. chapter 5: return to fairytail

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"Fire Dragon's iron fist!" (Mpagic/attack)

(Thoughts)

Natsu POV

"I guess it's time to enter the guild eh?" Natsu says (I'm back fairytail)

"Sure is my boy" makarov says while smiling (things are gonna get interesting)

"Let's do this!" Natsu exclaims as he kicks open the guild doors

"IM BACK FAIRYTAIL!!!!!" Natsu screams (hehehehe I had to)

*to say everyone was shocked was a understatement*

"So the little twerp is back eh?" "I bet your still a weakling like the rest of this guild" laxus chimes in

"like I'd care what a "fake dragon slayer" has to say" natsu says unamused

"You little punk, you wait until I'm guild master" laxus said

"Hahahaa like that's ever gonna happen guild masters dont get chosen by blood laxus, maybe you should do some research" natsu says (now laxus your too arrogant to be a guild master"

"Tch" laxus says as he walks back into the corner

"Did... natsu just say something smart.

?!??" Gray exclaims surprised

"Gray it's been 2 years I've been training my mind body and magic, my mind level is higher then levy's now since I can read draconic younge, so theres more I can learn" natsu says while smirking

"I guess you have a point there" gray said (man I fell behind)

"Oh and gray here catch" natsu says as he throws a ice dragon slayer lacrima to gray

"What is this?" Gray asks confused

"Its a dragon slaying lacrima, ice dragon slayer magic" natsu said amused at grays face

"Wow... Thank you... natsu" gray says a surprised by natsus gift

"Lucy here" natsu says as he tosses her a golden key

"This is Gemini one of the zodiac how did you get???" Lucy asks surprised by the gift and how he had it

"Traveling" natsu said simply

"Erza... here take care of these" natsu says as he requips a sword and armour

"It will automatically make itself your size, it's made with dragon scales so it's probably you best armour and weapon now" natsu said simply

"Wow... thanks... but how did u get the scales" erza questions

"I met a dragon of course, that lent me some scales" natsu says

"I guess I have no reason to question that" erza says

"Gramps.. if you want to know anything ask but in private" natsu said

"I would like to ask you questions meet me in my office" makarov says as he walks up to his office

*at makarovs office*

"Ok my boy the first question is where were you for 2 yrs" makarov asks

"Training" natsu said simply

"Were you trained by anyone?" Makarov questions

"The King of DragonGods, drago" natsu says

"WHAT!?!??!?!?" Makarov yells nearly falling over (just how strong is he then)

"Ok, how strong are you now and what magic do you use now"

"I dwarf the 4 gods of ishgar" natsu says (even tho I'm stronger then acnologia rn hehe)

"whaaaaattttt????????!?!?!??!?" Makarov exclaims as he faints (moneyyyyy)

"Ok, for the second question I use fire, ice, water, lightning, celestial, apocalypse, chaos, Holy/light, shadow, iron, sky, earth, and fairy dragon slaying magic as well as all there dragon king modes and dragongod modes, also know re-quip, telepathy, and rune magic" natsu says to a now flabbergasted makarov (I think I broke gramps...)

"Wow natsu you may go" makarov says

"Ok gramps" natsu says as he leaves the office

*timeskip natsu and happy house*

"Happy I need you to steal a s-class quest for us" natsu tells the cat

"Ok nashuuu" happy says as he flys out of the house with fish in his mouth

*timeskip Lucy's apartment*

"Hello Lucy" natsu says casually climbing through window with happy

"KYAAAAA" Lucy screams

"What are you doing in my apartment" Lucy questions

"We want to go on a job with you" natsu says showing the galuna island s-class quest

"That's s-class!" Lucy exclaims

"Just come on let's go in the morning luce" natsu says

"Fine" Lucy hmpfs

"Yay!" Natsu exclaims happily while laying down on couch

"Aye sir!" Happy says whilst laying down with natsu

"What am I gonna do with them" Lucy says as she sighs

*timeskip morning*

"Wake up lucy we got a mission to do!" Natsu exclaims trying to wake up lucy

"Ok, ok I'm up" lucy says as she gets up

*timeskip dock*

"Anyone take us to galuna island?" Natsu asks rather loudly

"I will gladly take you if you are going to break the curse, names bobo" bobo says

"Ok" natsu grins

*meanwhile at fairytail*

"Theres a s-class quest missing" mirajane exclaims

"What?!?!?!?" The whole get says surprised

"A little blue cat stole it last night trying to be sneaky haha" laxus chimes in from the second floor

"LAXUS!!!!" Mira yells at him while giving him a glare

"Whoa havent Sean the glare in a while" laxus laughs

"Gray bring them back... before they get in over their head" mirajane says

"Ok" gray says as he exits the guild hall and heads to the docks

E.n.d

NatsuDragneel3969: phew chapter 5 done! As you can tell next chapter gonna be galuna island arc. Cya


	7. chapter 6: galuna island

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"Fire Dragon,s iron fist!" (Magic/attack)

(Thoughts)

Natsu POV

"Ok are you ready luce?" Natsu questions (gray should be here any second)

"I guess" Lucy replies as gray runs up to them

"Your not going anywhere I am told to bring you back" gray says

*natsu punches gray and knocks him out*

*timeskip near galuna island*

"Ugh why did u knock me out" gray complains

"So you wouldnt go back to the guild and get someone else to "try" and get us back" natsu says (mainly to get team natsu back together)

"Ok... fine not like I have any say in this" gray says

"Ok then let's head to the village" natsu said (gray... this will help you)

"Ok" gray and Lucy replied

*at the village gate*

"Hault! Who are you people" the village guard asks

"We are from fairytail! Here for the mission" natsu says

"Show your guild marks" the guard says (if they are we are saved)

*they show their respective guild marks*

"OPEN THE GATES!" The guard yells (finally we will be saved)

*gates open*

"So your here to save us" says the village chief with a bit of hope

"That's right" natsu says with his usual grin

*it starts getting dark*

"Its happening" says the village chief

*suddenly all of them turn into demons* (their true forms)

"This is the curse of our people" the village chief says

"Ok well break it! But right now we need rest" natsu exclaims (gray... this is gonna be very emotional for you but I know a way to get ur back)

*the next day*

"Ok guys let's go find the source of the curse" natsu says ready to head out

"Ok" the others simply reply

*they head out and explore and end up finding a temple*

"This has to be it I hear voices above us" natsu says (I gotta break the floor)

"This place seems unstable" lucy says

"Ye" gray simply says

*suddenly the ground breaks from below them*

"Ahhhhhhhh" lucy screams

*suddenly they hit ground*

"No... WHY IS DELIORA HERE!" Gray exclaims

"Get down" natsu says as he grabs gray and lucy and hides (dont worry gray hes already dead)

"So theres intruders" says a blue haired man

"Well find them in the name of love!" A pink haired girl exclaims

"Yes rooooo" says a dog man

*they soon leave*

"Gray..." natsu says

"What natsu?" Gray says

"I can bring her back" natsu says

"What?" Gray says

"I can bring ur back" natsu says nonchalantly (hehehe his face tho)

"WHAT!?!!?!??" Gray exclaims in complete shock ( he can bring back ur... )

"So your the intruders" says a person with white hair and a mask

"LYON!" Gray yells

"So Lyon u planned on killing your master to revive deliora who is already dead because of ur?" Natsu says a bit pissed

"What do you mean hes already dead and killing ur urs been dead for yrs now" lyon said

"Watch" natsu says as he walks up to deliora (time is now)

"I Who shall awaken to show the power of dragon gods feel my power and awaken!" "DRAGON GODS: HEAVENLY REVIVAL" Natsu yells as he touches the ice (come on ur)

*suddenly the ice starts to glow and take shape of a woman*

*gray and lyon are speechless*

"Hehehe" natsu says as he catches ur which is naked

*ur slowly opens her eyes*

"Um who are you?" Ur asks confused since she thought she was dead

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, put this on as he tosses her an extra pair of his clothes he has

"Thank you, but how am I alive" ur says

"I revived you obviously" natsu says happily

"Gray! lyon!" Natsu calls out to the surprised duo

"Boys what have u gotten yourself into these past years" says ur

"Lyon do u mind if I destroy this temple?" Asks natsu

"Not anymore since urs back" "everyone leave the temple immediately" says lyon into a intercom device telling everyone to leave

*everyones outside*

"Ok ultear show yourself to your mother she loves you more then you think she does" natsu says nonchalantly

"ULTEARS ALIVE WHERES MY BABY GIRL!!!!!" Ur exclaims crying happily

"Mother" says ultear as she hugs ur

"I missed u ulty" ur says (finally I have my daughter back)

"Not then" natsu says

"Fire Dragon King mode: 5%" natsu says

"Fire Dragon kings ROAR!!!!" Natsu yells as a massive amount of crimson flames comes out of natsu mouth and blows up the temple shaking the ground intensely

"Oh my god" exclaims ur bewildered by the amount of power that was

"Ok theres one thing left to do so let's head back to the village" natsu says as everyone can just nod and follow

*at the village*

"Natsu!, Gray!, lucy! Your have some nerve taking a s class quest" erza exclaims angrily

"Well too late now we already done with mission completed it after this" natsu says as he pulls out a spear

*yes natsu has re-quip and weapons*

"Fire dragons: spear thow!" Natsu exclaims as he throws the spear and breaks the shield covering the island

"What?" Erza says confused

"You were never human you were always demons the moon drip just effected your memories" natsu says

"Hes right" says someone as suddenly a figure shows up from the sky

"BOBO" exclaims the chief as he hugs his son

"So that's where u went no wonder u disappeared" natsu says

"Yeah sorry" says bobo

"Yeah well cya our mission is done" natsu says as he starts to leave

"And erza I'm more then capable of handling these missions I just had to for grays sake I will explain why later deal?" Natsu says

"You better natsu" erza says as there getting on the boat

*they all leave on there way back to fairytail*

E.n.d

NatsuDragneel14: sorry it toke a while been busy but I hope I can work harder on better and quicker updates.

Cya next: phantom lord


End file.
